In a decoupling type endoscope described in PTL1, an inserting portion and a manipulation unit are decoupled from each other. The inserting portion includes a wire for transmitting force to a bending portion of the inserting portion. Slack of the wire may be easily removed by an operator manipulating the manipulation unit when the manipulation unit is coupled to the inserting portion.